


Ruiner

by FrizzleFry



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: An excuse to try writing some kinks, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Group Sex, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Max get's into it, Max's age is left vague, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Sounding, Urethral Play, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleFry/pseuds/FrizzleFry
Summary: Daniel kidnapped Max and forces him to be the center of an orgy.





	Ruiner

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.  
> This took me much longer than I had planned, but it's here.

The voice that had woken him was muffled and his ears were ringing, but he knew that he recognized it from somewhere.  
'Where am I?', he thought. He was completely naked, lying on a table, on his stomach, with his legs bound to the legs of the table, his body concealed by some kind of cloth. He moved his hands and noticed that they were also cuffed to the table. He was blindfolded...and felt something metallic around his neck.  
He could hear multiple people talking. It seemed like a small group.  
“Oh look who's awake.” was the first sentence he could make out completely.  
“I bet you've been eager to know what attraction I have prepared for you today.”  
'Daniel!' He could feel the bile rise in his throat, when he realized who was talking. He grit his teeth and started thrashing under the cloth concealing him.  
“As you see the object in question is already quivering in anticipation.” His tone of voice sounded like he specifically tried to taunt Max.  
“So let's not keep him waiting any further.”  
In one swift motion the cloth was removed and the boy on the table shivered at the sudden touch of the cold air.

“You fucker! Where am I? What have you done to me?” Max shouted and then immediately cried out in pain, when he felt a an electric shock run through him.  
“That collar you are wearing isn't just for show, boy. I expect you on your best behavior today.”  
The cultist took a small pause before he walked in front of Max and pulled up his blindfold.  
The light seemed blinding in his eyes, but he could clearly make out the smug but also unstable look of the man in front of him, who was holding a remote with one big button in front of him.  
“Best behavior...” Daniel continued.   
“That means, you will do as I say, talk when I ask you something and not struggle. You understand?”  
“Fuck you- aargh” Another shock.“I can do this till you pass out. It would make things easier for both of us, but only half as much fun...”  
Daniel tried to come across as calm and collected, but Max knew that he was as unstable as always.  
“So...” The man continued. “What'll it it be? Will you be a good boy?”  
Max nodded begrudgingly.  
“No, no.” Daniel taunted. “I need to hear it from you.”  
“Y...yes” He stuttered.  
“No...in a sentence...you can do that, can't you?”  
“I...I'll be...good.”  
Daniel gave him a pat on the head.  
“See that's not so hard...” He turned his attention towards the other people in the room again.  
“Now...let's begin the presentation...after that we will hold the participation.”

 

Max was certain he knew what was going to happen to him, ever since he noticed that he was naked, but the word 'participation' made another wave of disgust wash over him.  
“What are you...?”  
“Hush!” He was interrupted. “You speak when you are spoken to, remember?”  
Max gulped.  
“Y...yes.”  
“Great.” Daniel unbuckled his belt. Max's eyes were filled with terror.  
“Then let's not waste any more time.”  
He unbuttoned his pants.  
“So...we've got two ways this can go. You can lube it up, or refuse to, your choice.”  
Max nodded in submission, then let out a quiet.  
“Yes...the...first one.”  
“Just what I thought. Open up then.” He pulled his shaft out of his shorts, half hard and pushed it against Max's lips.  
The boy opened his mouth, letting the member inside. For a moment he considered just biting down and living, or probably dying, with the consequences, but his fear wouldn't let him even if he tried.  
He felt the man pulsing in his mouth, halfway inside, slowly getting harder and suppressed a gag.  
“Oh fuck.” Daniel groaned before he thrust in completely, pushing into his throat, while the boy was thrashing in front of him, trying to somehow get it out of him.  
“Oh yeah.” He groaned, before, after a while, he pulled out. Max was coughing and gasping for air.  
“That's seems enough.” He walked around the table and laid a hand on Max's butt cheek.  
“Let's get to the real fun.” He touched the tip of his cock against the hole, teasing him by drawing small circles.

Every hair on Max's body was standing on end, a cold shower washing over him, as he was bracing himself for the impact, but the man was just playing with him.  
Then he felt him grab his hips and push in in one quick and forceful motion.  
He screamed out. He felt like he was torn open. It stung, it burned and it felt huge.  
It was like the insides of his body had to shift around to make room, suddenly forced into position, disrupting his inner order.  
The spit on Daniels cock did almost nothing, it had probably already dried before he even pushed in.  
The man started thrusting at a brutal pace and the walls of Max's hole clung to the skin of Daniels cock with every movement, only adding to the burn.  
Tears were streaming down his face and he was sobbing.  
“Oh...don't worry.” Daniel grunted in between moans. “The drugs should take effect soon.”  
“D...drugs?” Max stammered.  
“Oh you'll see.” Daniel laughed. “I wouldn't wanna be a bad host and let you stay unsatisfied for the whole evening, would I?”

A few minutes passed before Max started to feel it. He got light headed and his body relaxed, lessening the pain. He would have been thankful, but he knew exactly what this was about:  
Daniel wanted to break him. He drugged him, so he would enjoy, what was happening to him, and the worst part: It worked.  
At first his cries became grunts, when the pain started to fade.   
It didn't leave completely, but it became bearable, or, to his own shock, even a bit exhilarating.With every push his body was betraying him and he hated it.  
The worst part of all was that he actually had gotten hard.  
'It's the drug, not you.' he told himself, but it didn't make him less disgusted, of what he was feeling.  
A moan escaped him in between grunts, as the intrusion sent a pulse of electricity through him, and his dick twitched, needy for attention.

“Oh?” Daniel bowed down over him, so his head was directly next to Max's.  
“Starting to enjoy yourself?”  
No answer.  
“I get it. You don't have to say a thing.” He grabbed below max waist and started stroking him.  
“Your body says it all.”

Max was squirming beneath him. Letting out moan after moan. He felt like he was on fire. Between the thrusting and the jacking off of his member, he only wanted to cum.  
He was oozing huge quantities precum, dripping off of his tip and onto the ground, when he felt his orgasm approach.  
Just in that moment Daniel pulled out and stopped the stroking.  
“Tell me, Max.” He teased him, by slowly circling his tip against the now gaping and abused hole.  
“Should I make you cum? Do you want to cum?”  
“Yes!” The boy shouted.  
“Then...are you my slut? Did I make you my slut?”  
“Yes!”  
“Tell me, Max!” His voice was sinister. “What do you want me to do.”  
Max gulped before he shouted again.  
“Make me cum!”  
“And what are you?”  
“I'm a slut!”  
Daniel bowed down again, a dark grin creeping across his face.  
“Good boy...I lied...there is no drug.”  
With those words he pushed in again, and continued his rhythm, forcing Max over the edge.

Max cried out, as he came. The continuing thrusting too much for him. His eyes rolled back and he saw white. Everything became slow and more intensive.  
He clenched around the intrusion, his whole body spasming as he shot his cum onto the ground.  
Daniel didn't give him time to comprehend, what he had just told him, when he just continued thrusting, and also jacking him off again.  
The pleasure was mostly gone, replaced by the pain of being fucked and the weird, uncomfortable feeling in his overstimulated dick.  
He yelped out with every thrust, still trying to process the situation, but his mind was in shambles, and he decided, it didn't matter.

After another few minutes he felt the electric tingling inside him again.  
He knew it was the sign of a second orgasm. He thrust against the intrusion, as it grew closer and then let it wash over him.  
The clenching down on Daniels cock seemed too much this time around and with a loud grunt he thrust in as hard and deep as he could and then shot his load into the boy.  
Rope after rope of cum shot into the him, while was still riding out his own orgasm.  
Daniel pulled out and looked at the violently twitching hole. Gaping, but trying to close around an intrusion that wasn't there anymore, bruised, abused and leaking his cum.

Daniel turned around.  
“He's open season now, boys. Every orifice in his body is yours for the next hours. Do whatever you want to him, while I go and prepare a special present.”  
And with a devilish grin on his face he left.

 

A man began to speak.  
“I believe, you have dibs?”  
“Oh...I have.” Another man answered. Max immediately recognized him as Cameron Campbell.  
They moved towards him, the unknown man in front of him, and Cameron behind him.  
“Hello Max.” Cameron put his palm on his butt cheek, while circling his thumb around the gaping hole.  
“Daniel really did a number on you, but I believe we can still have our fun.”  
The other man pulled his already hard dick out of his pants and pushed it against Max's lips.  
He grunted as the boy opened his moth and let him thrust inside.

He wasn't as big, so Max could manage to handle him,.  
When the man pushed in to the hilt, he sometimes had to repress a gag, but that was about it.  
The same couldn't be said for Cameron.  
Max let out a pained grunt onto the cock in his mouth, when he felt I push in.  
He was a lot bigger than Daniel, but had about the same level of tenderness and care.  
At least Daniel's cum helped lessen the friction.  
It didn't however lessen the stretch, which to Max felt like someone was trying to push a baseball bat into him.  
His hole slowly gave way, while he was thrashing and uttering distressed noises, very much to the pleasure of the man in front of him.

A spark of excitement rushed trough Max when Cameron's tip popped inside and his hole closed around the shaft.  
Along with the forward motion his insides were forced apart further and soon the intrusion, reached the point, where Daniel had bottomed out.  
A moan left Max's lips, as he was penetrated deeper, his insides giving way to the Dick, that never seemed to stop.  
Then he felt the man's pubes brush against him.  
Cameron let out a deep grunt before he pulled out to the tip and rammed it all inside in one quick and massive push.  
A wave of pleasure spread through his whole body, enough to make him cum again.  
He let out a few loud moans as he clenched onto the dick and shot another smaller load onto the floor.  
The vibration from his moans were enough to make the man in front of him cum, too, who pulled out and shot his seed onto Max's face and left.

“So good?” Cameron asked while another man walked in front of Max and pushed his dick into his mouth.  
This one was a bit bigger and didn't waste time to push into the boys throat.  
Max tried to relax and just breath when ever the man was pulling out. It seemed to work.  
At least well enough for Max to be actually able to breath.  
He moaned in surprise when Cameron repeated his actions and formed a continuous rhythm.

He felt like some kind of doll. Both men using him for their own pleasure and thrusting mercilessly into him, with absolutely no concern for his wellbeing.  
With every thrust of Cameron he let out a loud and guttural moan.  
The man fucking his mouth was the first to unravel when he thrust as deep inside as possible and shot rope after rope of cum down his throat. After the man pulled out, Max gasped for air.  
To his surprise, nobody else came to replace him. It seemed they all wanted his first prize, instead of the second one, or whatever would be left of that after Cameron was finished.  
After a while Cameron pulled out, and Max could feel his cum on his back and ass, but to his surprise the man just immediately continued thrusting into him, even faster, before he came a second time, this time inside. Max felt the gooey warmth shoot inside him, for what felt like minutes. Then the man just stood there for a while, still balls deep inside of him, before he felt another warmth spread inside of him him.

His eyes shot open, when he realized what was happening, but Cameron just chuckled at the reaction of the boy.  
He felt the liquid pushing deeper and deeper inside of him, spreading a relaxing warmth through him, before the quantity became too much and became uncomfortable. The continuous stream of piss just didn't stop, pushing against the walls of his colon, forced deeper and deeper inside, by the dick, sealing the only exit.  
And to his own disgust, he came from it.  
Cameron let out a bellowing laugh, when he felt the boy clench around him again, still emptying himself.  
Then the stream slowly subsided. He pushed his hand against the boys stomach, a small bulge having formed there. With every movement the liquid was squishing around and Max was letting out uncomfortable grunts. When he pushed hard enough it started to seep out around his dick.  
He pulled out. With a loud splash the boy emptied his bowels onto the floor and let out somewhere between a moan and a grunt, visibly relieved.  
The hole, now gaping even further, was wet and his legs were drenched as well.

 

Another man stood behind him, as Cameron left.  
“I've heard a lot about you...Daniel really likes to talk about you...I'll make sure you are properly ruined, when he gets back.”  
A shiver ran over Max's body, when he heard the word ruined.  
He felt the man push three fingers into him and stretch them. To his surprise he actually seemed to be lubed up.  
The fingers didn't really push him after taking Cameron's dick and the man just let out a “Yes...perfect.”  
The other hand grabbed his member, the tip of the pointer finger rubbing over the entrance of his urethra a few seconds before leaving.

Max let out a moan when the man added his fourth finger to his ass and pushed forward in a diving motion.  
His hand was thick and muscular, and at this point the stretch exited him, all possible pain, he was left able to feel consisting of a dull throbbing.  
The man pulled out his hand and for a moment nothing happened.  
Then Max felt a something cold brush against his tip.  
The man behind him laughed when he pushed it against his slit.  
Max's eyes shot open and he let out a yelp when he felt the object slowly force it's way inside.  
He didn't know how thick it was but it felt immense, as it crept it's way into him.  
The surface felt like sandpaper, being dragged against the inside of his dick, while it was pushing him open deeper and deeper.

Max caught himself moaning at the intense feeling and it got harder and harder to keep his composure as it moved deeper.  
When he felt it near the base of his dick, he thought it would stop, but it just went further and deeper, touching places, he didn't realize he had.  
He noticed it getting slightly thicker at the entrance, and his mind jumped back and forth between the intrusion, and the increasing stretch, until it reached a point, that made him see stars.

For a moment he panicked. What was going to happen, when he came like that?  
He felt the muscles in his lower abdomen fight against the metal rod, trying to twitch and contract, like they would usually do, but the metal won, as his cum dribbled out of a hole in the rod.  
The man didn't stop, however and kept pushing.  
The increasing thickness breaking the boy further open and tearing him out of the afterglow.  
The overstimulation, he felt at that point only added to the sensation.

Just when the thickness began to become unbearable, it stopped. A metal ring around his tip kept the intrusion in place, as the man behind him, reverted his attention back to Max's ass.  
Again, he inserted four fingers, brushing against the same spot, that just made him cum, but from the other side.  
Then the man added his thumb and started pushing his hand inside the boy.  
His hole slowly gave way, the dull throb suddenly accompanied by a burning sting again.  
He let out distressed noises, before he closed around the mans wrist, who was balling his hand into a fist and thrusting in and out shallowly.  
Then he started really pulling out, tugging at Max's hole until it started to open up again.

Max was losing his mind. Balled into a fist like that, the hand felt so much bigger. He was thrashing against his confines, yelping helplessly, as the intensity sent sparks of pain, as well as pleasure through his body.  
At the thickest part, the man stopped and instead started turning his fist, driving the boy mad.

With every one of Max's movements he felt the metal rod push against them, keeping him in place, while he felt like he was pulled apart.  
After a while the man began pushing in again, and slowly worked his way inside the boy, the fist forcing it's way along the same path as Daniel and Cameron, while the arm slowly got thicker at his entrance, as it was pushed deeper. After a while he had reached the deepest spot, that Cameron had occupied, and the intrusion became increasingly difficult to handle.  
The noises, the boy emitted gradually turned from moans to grunts to yelps and back, while his mind was overridden by the sensations he was feeling.

 

The first thing that caught his attention was hearing Daniel's voice again.  
“So...I've seen you've been enjoying yourselves so far, and I have a little present for our toy.”  
“David?!”. Max shouted, as the man walked in front of him. He was naked, rock hard and his eyes were distant and hazy.  
“I've gone through the trouble of finding the perfect present for our dear Max, and when when I saw the way he was looking at little Davey here, every time he thought he was alone, I immediately knew what to get him.”  
With a laughter the blonde cultist stood back and watched as the man behind Max continued and David started pressing his dick against Max's lips, who opened his moth to let the man in.

The man behind him started pushing into Max and pulling out in a fast rhythm, while David started thrusting into his mouth.  
Max moaned onto his dick, and in reaction felt him twitch.  
He would never admit it, but sucking off David was a fantasy he had for a long time and having it happen to him, even in unfavorable circumstances was exhilarating.  
Also he was well beyond complaining about the circumstances at this point.  
Still, the other two intrusions where his main focus at the moment.  
He let out a scream, muffled by a face full of David, when he felt the man push the fingers of his other hand into him.  
The counsellor reacted by grabbing his hair and pulling him onto his cock further.

Max tried to focus on the task in front of him, to block out the feeling of the second hand being pushed into him, but it didn't really work.  
He felt a little bit of relief, when his hole closed around the second wrist inside of him, but it was still more than he could really take and he kept screaming onto Davids dick.  
That was enough to push the man over the edge, and he came in Max's mouth, who tried to gulp it all down. The thought of this being David was enough to make him cum as well.  
He started squirming again, as he clenched down onto the arms, tearing him open, that spot inside of him clamping down onto the metal rod, and a wad of cum dripping out of the hole.

The man behind him pulled out, leaving him open and feeling completely broken, when Daniel began to snicker.  
The cultist clapped his hands twice in short succession and David's eyes were filled with more than the glazed over distantness again.  
The man began to speak.  
“Max? What...what's happening?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you have constructive criticism.  
> Have a nice day.


End file.
